LOTM: Heroes United S2 P16/Transcript
(Yang and the members of Team Ace are seen trapped inside of a cell in Birkin's Laboratory) Yang:..... Jin:..... Evan: Well, this sucks. Henry: No shit. Devon: I'm hungry. Wonder if they're gonna let us starve. Evan: Oh I doubt they'd let that happen. Devon: How? Evan: This is Birkin's Lab. For all I know, we're probably gonna be turned into science projects in a bit. They'll need us alive to do that. Jin: Well I'm not gonna let that happen. Henry: Yeah me neither! Evan: Well what do you propose we do? We're locked in with no way out. Jin: There's gotta be a way. Evan: Well when you find it, tell me. (The room then falls quiet before two soldiers approach the cell with Doctor Birkin) Soldier #1: Right here sir. Birkin: Thank you boys. (The group looks as the soldiers both place food into the cell through a small compartment in the wall as Birkin begins speaking) Birkin: Hello there children Comfortable? (Yang flips Birkin the bird) Birkin: Charming. Soldier #2: Hey, show the doctor some respect. Yang: Over my dead body. Soldier #1: Oh that can be arranged kid! Birkin: Hey hey, calm down men. Soldiers:..... Birkin: Here, leave us be for a bit would you? Soldier #1: Fine. (The soldiers all leave) Birkin: Well then. Now that we're alone we can talk. Evan:..... Jin: What do you want? Birkin: Well to start, you kids definitely showed a lot of potential with that little bike chase you had with Storm's men. Yang: What you want to recruit us to your little terrorist group or something? Birkin: No, but I do have something in mind. Evan: What? Birkin: Well as you may know, I've been experimenting with a new virus of mine. The G-Virus. The resurrected remains of The Targhul Plague reformed into something new, something better. Jin: And what does that have to do with us? Birkin: Well you see, Storm and Wesker wish for me to collect combat data on some of the new specimens. I was wondering if you kids would want to vent your anger out on some Targhul. Yang: I'd rather take my anger out on your face. Birkin: My what a violent lady you are. Yang: Oh I'll show you violent! Birkin: I'm sure you will. Yang: *Growls* Evan: Yang wait. Yang: Huh? (Evan then goes up as they both start whispering) Evan: *Whispers* Maybe we should go with him to test these Targhul. Yang: *Whispers* What?? Evan: *Whispers* Think about it. If we do this, we could figure out a plan of escape. Yang: *Whisper* Huh?? Evan: *Whisper* Think about it: We can look around and see a way out. Yang: *Whispers* Oh! That's actually a good idea Evan! Evan: *Whispers* Thought it would be. Birkin: If you two are done flirting down there, I'd like you all to eat now. You've got a lot ahead. Yang: H-Hey we were not- Birkin: Just eat. (Birkin then leaves the group alone) Evan: *Blushes* Wait, we weren't- Jin: *sigh* You suck at the love game Evan. Evan: S-Shut up it's not like that! Henry: It so is. Evan: No its not!! Jin: Prove it. Evan: Oh you're asking for it now! (Evan jumps onto Jin as the two start to fight around) Jin: Ah dude I was joking! Evan: Take it back! Jin: Not until you admit that you like her! Evan: I don't like her! Jin: Yes you do! Yang: *Tries to break it up* BOYS BOYS STOP!! (Yang pulls Evan from Jin who stands up) Jin: Awww how sweet! Evan: Shut up! Jin: Well sorry that you need a girl to fight your battles Evan! Evan: *growls* You are SO lucky I can't call Atom out! Jin: Oh please, I'd have Kusatta rot your flesh in a heartbeat if you tried! Yang: Boys! Evan: Kusatta doesn't hold a candle to Atom! Jin: Atom wouldn't get a chance to throw a punch. Yang: BOYS!!! (Evan and Jin both look at Yang) Yang: Calm down. Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. Evan: *sigh* You're right. Jin: Of course you'd agree with her. Yang: Jin! Jin: !! Yang: Good. Now let's just eat okay? Once we're done, we can go to the test chambers and figure out a way to escape. Jin:..... Devon: Okay. Evan: Good idea Yang. Henry: Hey um... Did Birkin unlock the cell door so we can get out? Everyone:..... Jin: Shit. Evan: Great how are we gonna eat!? (The group tries to think of how to get food. Meanwhile back at the mansion, Spot is seen sleeping) Spot: *Snoring* (The other heroes are seen looking at Spot) Jack: Um, so is he sleeping there by choice or...? Ian: I think so. He seems comfortable. Kyle: You think he's okay? I mean Storm did freak him out pretty bad. Jack: Not sure. Ruby: Here I'll check on him. (Ruby gets up and crouches next to Spot) Ruby: *Pets Spot* Spot? You awake kiddo? (Spot yawns and wakes up) Spot: *Coos*? Ruby: Hey Spot. Spot: *Excited cooing* Ruby: You doing okay kiddo? Spot: *Nods* Ruby: That's good. Just wanted to make sure you're doing okay. (Spot then starts to crawl up to Ruby and snuggles up to her) Ruby: *Holds Spot* Awwww. Spot: *Cooing* Jack: Is he doing okay? Ruby: Yeah, he's fine. Jack: That's good. Ian: Say, where's Alex and Miles at? Erin: They're looking through that data chip Richie gave us. Ian: Really? I thought we were saving it. Erin: We were, but it could be the only thing with info about Yang and the others' location. Jack: Yeah... I still can't believe we couldn't stop that kidnapping... Erin: And because of that kidnapping...These guys won't leave... (The group looks out the window to see a number of Unity Pact troops outside) Erin:..... Ruby: Do they really have to watch us like this? Jack: I wish they didn't. Emily: I still can't believe they told you guys to move out. Erin: Yeah it pissed me off so much. I love this mansion. Kyle: We all do. Mina: Yeah! Omega: No way I'd leave it! Erin: Glad to see you all feel the same. Omega: You bet we do. (Erin smiles before Alex and Miles run out) Alex: Guys! Miles: We think we figured it out! Ian: Huh?? Blake B: Figured what out? Alex: The place where Yang and the others are being held! Miles: There's another lab near the city! Erin: Really? Kyle: Awesome! That makes this a whole lot easier! Alex: Sure does! Maybe if we do this, the Pact will finally let us stay! Erin: Alright! Then let's go! Ruby: Wait what about Spot? Alex: Spot? Ruby: Yeah! Alex: Hmm, you could go take him to X's nest. They can watch him. Erin: Yeah, Raynell would love to see Spot! Ruby:... Hey you wanna see Raynell? Spot: *Happy cooing* Ruby: All right! I'll go see if Raynell wants to babysit! Alex: Okay! Jordan: We'll be waiting! (Ruby nods as she takes Spot out to X's nest. She's then stopped by a Pact Soldier) Pact Soldier: Hold it. Where're you going? Ruby: I'm taking Spot to X's nest. Pact Soldier: Spot? Spot: *Cooing* Pact Soldier: I see. Ruby: Trust me, nothing bad's gonna happen sir. Pact Soldier: Maybe but we have my orders. We have to make sure anywhere you go, you and the rest of the Defenders are safe. Ruby: *Groans* … Fine... (Ruby starts heading to the nest while the soldier follows) Ruby: *sigh* (Ruby then approaches the nest's door and knocks on it) Ruby: Hello? It's me Ruby! (A few moments, Raynell steps out) Raynell: Oh hey Ruby! Hmm? Pact Soldier:.... Raynell: Um.. Ruby: Don't ask. Hey listen can you do my a favor Raynell? Raynell: Uh sure. What? Ruby: Can you watch Spot for me? Raynell: Sure! Why? Ruby: No reason. He just needs a playmate for a bit. Raynell: Well okay. Spot *Excited cooing* (Raynell takes Spot from Ruby) Ruby: Promise you'll take care of him? Raynell: I will Ruby. Ruby: Thanks. (Ruby then turns and starts leaving with the soldier) Ruby: See you later Spot! Spot: *Waves and coos* (Raynell takes Spot inside as Ruby is seen meeting with the others) Alex: Alright, we ready? Erin: Yep! Ruby: Spot's in with Raynell, so we're all good! Alex: Great! Let's go! (The heroes then start to leave before they're soon stopped by the Pact) Pact Soldier: Whoa whoa whoa! Alex: Huh? Pact Soldier: Where're you all going now?? Alex: We're on a mission. So get out of our way. Erin: Yeah. Pact Soldier: Oh no no no! Pact Soldier #2: You kids aren't leaving! Jack: Excuse me? Alex: Yeah nice joke guys. But we gotta go. (Alex tries to walk past the Pact soldier who just pushes him back) Alex: Uh-Hey! Pact Soldier #4: We said no. Pact Soldier #1: You're to stay put until further notice Defenders. Erin: The hell?! Why are you guys doing this!? Pact Soldier #3: It's for your own safety Mrs. Lorthare. Pact Soldier #1: We're sorry, but it's our orders. Erin: Screw your orders! You guys can't stop us from leaving! (Erin starts walking past them) Pact Soldier #2: Oh no you don't! (The soldier pushes Erin back) Erin: Hey! Pact Soldier #2: Last warning. (The soldiers all set their weapons to stun) Pact Soldier #2: Move back right now and get inside. Alex: What the hell?! We're suppose on the same side guys! Pact Soldier #1: We are on your side. Pact Soldier #3: This is only to keep you safe kids. Pact Soldier #1: So please, just head inside. Alex...… Erin: Alex come on, we can take these scrubs! Let's just knock them out and leave! Pact Soldier #2: Scrubs...? Pact Soldier #5: That hurts Mrs. Lorthare…. Erin: So?! Alex: Erin. Erin: Huh? Alex: Let's head inside. Erin: A-Alex?! Alex: They're just doing they're jobs. Not a good reason to hurt them. Pact Soldier #1: Thank you Mr. Lorthare. Alex: Can you at least tell us when we'll be free to leave again? Pact Soldier #1: We don't know yet. Pact Soldier #2: But we'll keep you updated on that. Alex: Thanks guys. (Alex then turns and heads back to the house) Alex: Come on everyone. Erin: But-But- Alex: Erin. Come on. Erin:.....Fine. (The heroes then reluctantly head back inside as they're put on lockdown) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts